


Three Endings

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: The Doctor has a role in Rose's, Martha's, and Donna's deaths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing this. Sorry for any grammar issues and hope you enjoy!

Rose Tyler:

Rose Tyler dies young, younger than anyone thought she would. She didn't die in space, like her mother often worried about after the new TARDIS had grown. She hadn't died of old age, like her father wished for her. She hadn't died in an accident, walking across the street, or anything along those lines. 

She died in childbirth. She's given birth to a beautiful baby girl, her's and the Doctor's. 

She was lying there, delirious, when he came up to her. Her Doctor. Not the duplicate, but the one that had held her hand and said,  _"Run"_ to her all those years ago. All those adventures ago. It felt like several lifetimes.

"Rose Tyler." He said simply, sitting down next to her. She smiled at him, especially when he gripped her hand, not caring that she was bloody, sweaty, and dying. 

"Doctor." She whispered with a grin, and suddenly she wasn't in pain anymore. She noticed that his fingertips were on her forehead; tylekenisis connection, taking her pain away, making it his instead. "How are you here?"

"I found a portal. The TARDIS took me here and now. I guess she knew." 

"What about my little girl?" 

"Your Doctor..."

"He's not my Doctor, Doctor." She giggled slightly at that, "I love him, but you'll always be  _my_ Doctor." The Doctor, the one she'd longed to see for years, smiled down at her, sadly.

"He'll take good care of her. It'll hurt for a while, having another kid, but he'll love her immensely." Rose nodded slightly, grunting when the Doctor's connection slipped and the pain returned. "Don't move. You have a name for her?"

"Hope." She whispered. "I want her to be named Hope, for the Doctor will need her and it." Her Doctor nodded.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'll let him know."

"I always loved you Doctor, still do." He nodded, and Rose, content with seeing her Doctor again, with knowing Hope would grow up happily, allowed herself to be pulled farther and farther from this earth, the Doctor making it pain free.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler." He said, at the last second.

"I know." He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips, trying not to cry when her lips curled into a half-smile and the connection was lost. For Rose Tyler wasn't there anymore.

~~~

Martha Jones:

Martha never expected to live long. Not with her travels with the Doctor, followed by working for UNIT. Her life was always in constant danger, and that's how she loved it, but she didn't expect to live long. Neither did her husband, Mickey. So they were both surprised when she was dying, at the age of 87. Nothing major, just old age slowly creeping in. She didn't die painfully, rather feeling sleepy, like she wanted to close her eyes and sleep forever and ever. 

Mickey, whom was near death, only a year away for him, sat next to her and clutched her head. She smiled at him, then turned her head. She thought she was hallucinating, for she saw the Doctor in the doorway, but when Mickey let her hand go with a gasp, she knew it was real.

"Hi, Martha." 

"Doctor." She said, her voice soft, weak. He sat down next to her and, with a glance to Mickey, took hold of her other hand. 

"You have a good life? In the end?" He asked, smiling, like nothing in the world was wrong.

"Yeah. 3 children, 8 grandchild, and 2 great-grandchildren so far." She said, smiling back, then found it took up an amazing about of energy. "I never told them about you, you know."

"I don't blame you."

"I always considered using it as a fairy tail, but all they cared about was Cinderella and whatnot." The Doctor nodded in understanding. "I always carried those memories with me, of our time together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She whispered. She felt herself grow weak, felt herself fading away, and she could hear Mickey's tears next to her, for her eyes had closed. "Don't worry, Mickey."

"Martha?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm sorry, for what happened to you." She pulled her lips open one more time.

"I forgive you." And finally she was free. The Doctor left the room as quickly as he had come, tears in his eyes.

~~~

Donna Noble:

Her husband died years ago, her mother 20 years ago, and her grandfather 45 years ago. She never had children, so now she is lying alone, dying in her bed. The nurse will check up on her in 15 minutes, but she knows that she'll never see her again. There's nobody to cry over her, nobody to care that she is about to die. Because she was not important. She wanted to cry, but not because she was going to die, but because nobody cared. That she made so little impact that maybe one or two old friends will hear about her death and think, " _Oh, that's sad."_ But not really be sad.

The first tear slips down her cheek when the man walks in. She rubs it away, staring at him with a vague sense that she's seen him before. He's young and handsome. He pissed her off.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked.

"The Doctor, Donna." He said, walking up to her. The mush of their names seem oddly familiar, but she pushed that thought away.

"What kind of name is the Doctor? Get out of here!" She said, but he ignored her. He walked up to her and touched his fingertips to her forehead, all without saying anything. She pushed his hands away. "What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor smiled. It was still the same Donna, the one whom he'd had as a friend, as a mate. "What the hell are you smiling about?" She griped at him. She sure as hell wasn't dying without a fight, he thought.

"Please let me, Donna." She glared at him, but allowed him, and seconds after his fingers made contact, a rush of images fled into her mind. Of landscapes and planets, more beautiful than she could image. Of aliens of all natures. Of herself, saving these magnificent creatures and planets. She remembered the Doctor, the man above her. She remembered who she was. The most important person in the world, the DoctorDonna. "They still sing about you, Donna, tens of thousands of years later."

"Thank you." She whispered, and the Doctor knew what it was for. For making her remember. She slipped out of the world with a smile on her face.


End file.
